The Apartment
by moongoddess8010
Summary: Legally Blonde. ElleEmmett. Elle stays at Emmett's new apartment after her first year of Harvard is over.
1. The Deal

**Omigod! A new story! I will update Stuck in the Dark soon, but I came up with this.**

**Please review. I don't own Legally Blonde.**

"Hey Elle," I heard Emmett say as he entered my dorm. The school year was almost over, finals were about done, Brooke's trial and the things that happened around it has been done for months, Emmett and I are closer than ever (yet we're still friends), and I still don't have a place to stay for summer!

"Guess what?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. What?"

"I got a new apartment!"

"Oh my god! No way!"

"I haven't moved my stuff in, but do you want to see it?"

"Duh."

After a ten minute ride into downtown Boston, we finally got to the building. Emmett didn't talk in the elevator. It amazed me that we took the elevator in the first place, considering that Emmett has a deathly fear of them. It had something to do with him and his step-brother getting stuck in an elevator for two hours when he was twelve. When he started to turn a little greenish, I held his hand.

The apartment was on the seventh floor. It took us a couple minutes to get there, since it was near the end of the hallway. When we came in, I gasped. It was so big. I had no clue Emmett could afford something like this! "There is one bathroom, a kitchen, two bedrooms, a living room, and an office," he told me as we walked around. At the time the walls were all white, but all the carpet was installed.

"Emmett, this all too big for one person to live in," I told him.

"I know."

"Then why did you get it?"

"I have a reason."

"What reason would that be?"

"Hey! Do you have a place to stay for the summer?"

"No, but I don't the see the point."

"Elle, for a girl that has all A's at Harvard Law School and won a murder trial, you can be so blonde."

"That is rude, you butthead!"

"And calling someone a butthead isn't?"

"That's not the point."

"Well, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Could you please tell me your point?!"

"Touchy, touchy. Obviously, someone didn't drink their Red Bull this morning."

"JUST TELL ME!"

"Ok, fine! Just don't bite my head off! Do you want to stay with me?"

"What did you say? I must be hearing things. Did you just ask me to stay with you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Currently, you have no place to stay over the summer. California is too far away. I have an extra bedroom in the apartment."

I thought about this for a second. Emmett and I are just friends, right? Well, he does have and extra bedroom. I also need a place to stay. California _is _too far away if I want to see Emmett, Paulette, and all my other Boston friends. But I'd like to see all my Delta Nu friends and sharing an apartment is kind of for people in relationships. I finally made my decision.

"Ok, I'll do it."

Emmett smiled.

**What did you think? Please Review! **


	2. Moving Day and Magazines

**New chapter! This story will be longer than Stuck in the Dark. I will try to update more. Please review!**

"Geesh Emmett, why are all of you stuff so heavy? Better yet, why didn't you hire some movers?" We had already moved my stuff in, which wasn't as much stuff as Emmett's junk by a long shot. "Well, movers cost a lot of money, which I don't have." I understood that, but why did I had to help carry Emmett's furniture? They are _so _heavy!

After we had brought everything in, we decided to rest. "You do know I'm going to make sure this place always stays nice," I said. He nodded. I continued, "Which means no clothes, food, and/or junk on the floor. The bathroom and kitchen will also be clean, as well as every place else." He groaned. "When did you decide to become my mother?" I stuck my tongue out at him. I decided that this was not the time to tell him that I have slight OCD when it comes to cleanliness. "I just don't want this place to look like a bachelor pad," I said. He sighed.

I had already set up my room while Emmett was only half-way done, but I didn't want to help. What? I was tired. I flopped on my bed and opened my latest issue of _Elle._ After a couple pages of advice and decorating, I finally got to my favorite part: fashion! The spread was called _All About the Green._ Why green of all colors? It also looked a tad bit eighties-ish. I thought I saw someone I knew in it, but I wasn't sure who it was. He had dark brown hair, and had a fierce stare. I stared at it. After a while of staring, it came to me. The guy was Warner! I thought, "It can't be Warner, can it?"

I decided to get Emmett's help. "Emmett!" I yelled while heading into the hallway. Emmett was trying to move the sofa in the living room. He was sweating like crazy, yet he still looked cute, like a helpless puppy. "What?" I came up to him and pointed to the picture. "Does that look like Warner to you?" He groaned. "Why do you need my opinion?" He looked at the picture, "Crap, it does look like him." I raised my eyebrows. "I'll go call him," I said. "Then, why did you ask me my opinion?" he asked. "I just enjoy annoying you."

I walked back into my room and whipped out my sparkly pink cell phone. I dialed a number I haven't called in a year. It rang once. "This is Warner," I heard a deep voice say. "Hey, Warner, this is Elle Woods-" "Elle! I haven't heard from you in forever!" I laughed considering finals were like last week. "Warner, this may sound crazy, but here it goes. I opened the latest issue of _Elle_ and there was a model that looked exactly like you." I sighed. There was a silence. No laughter or anything, just silence. Then he spoke, "Yeah that was me. I dropped out of Harvard to start modeling. I make more that way, anyway." Omigod! He dropped out of Harvard! This was too crazy to be true. "What about your plan?" I asked him. "Well, my brother can take care about that. He is better at that law stuff anyways."

I was about to hang up, "Well by-

"Wait!"

"What"

"Just do me a favor."

"As a friend, I just want to finish law school."

"Ok. Bye."

There was a click. That was kind of weird.

"Emmett!" I rushed out the door.

"What!" He looked so mad, yet seriously hot. Why am I thinking this?

"That model was Warner!"

"_Great."_ I swear his sarcasm is deadly.

He was still trying to move that sofa. He asked, "Can you please help me?"

"Fine."

He explained that he was trying to rotate it the wall. Easy enough. I pushed it. It went straight to the wall. "I hate you," he said.

**Happy New Year! I swear I will update more. I put a reference to another musical in there. Whoever finds it gets a giant chocolate chip cookie! **


	3. A Visitor

**New Chapter! Here are some comments about the last chapter. Congrats to East of the Sun for getting the Wedding Singer reference! Richard H. Blake who plays Warner, played Glen Gulia in **_**The Wedding Singe: Musical**_** and Glen's song is **_**All About the Green**_**. The reference was in the part about Warner being a model. The main hint was: It also looked a tad bit eighties-ish. Also for some people: Emmett doesn't seriously hate Elle, he just said that because she was able to move the couch and he wasn't. OK now on to the chapter. Please review!**

The first couple of days were pretty boring. When Emmett wasn't moving things (OK, it was mainly me), he was working on starting his new law firm. When he was doing that, I was either reading, watching television after the cable-guy came, e-mailing the Delta Nu girls, or talking to Paulette. Since no of us could cook full meals, we ordered takeout. Things didn't get interesting until a couple of days after we moved in.

I just a French manicure from Paulette, the day it happened. I opened the door and Bruiser started barking. "Bruiser, be quiet," I whispered to him. I looked around. There was a strange women talking to Emmett. I could only see the back of her head. Her hair was brown mixed with some gray and looked slightly fried, she obviously had done damage to it by curling it when she was younger. I tried to tip-toe over to them, but since I was wearing wedges, I tripped. "Ow." The woman looked over at me while Emmett was shaking his head. Bruiser jumped out of his bag. Luckily, I didn't land on him. Emmett came over to me. "Elle, when will you buy more sensible shoes? I knew this would happen sooner or later." He helped me get up. I glared at him.

"Elle, this is my mom. Mom, this is my roommate, Elle." I shook her hand. "It is very nice to meet you," I told her. She smiled, "And it is a pleasure to meet you. Didn't you win Brooke's murder trial?"

"Yes, I did, but I wouldn't have done it without Emmett."

She smiled. "I see you are a Delta Nu."

I was confused. How did she know that? I looked down. Of course! She could tell that by my shirt. It had the Delta Nu symbol rhinestoned on it. "Yes, I am."

Emmett had to butt in, "She was actually president."

"Really?" she asked. She looked kind of shocked.

"Actually, I was president of the Delta Nu UCLA chapter," I said.

Ms. Forrest smiled and said, "One of my nieces is a Delta Nu at Boston College."

She looked at her watch. "I'm so sorry, I have to go. It was nice meeting you Elle." Then, she left.

"God, that was embarrassing," I told Emmett. "It was more awkward, if you ask me," he said. "Do you think she sees me as a typical California Girl?" I asked him. He put his arm around me. "I think she more was slightly shocked by you." I was ready to cry. "No, no! Not like that! I meant she was shocked that you would be willing hang out with me." I wiped off the tear that shed and laughed. I said, "She was shocked that her geeky son would hang out with a pretty, blonde girl from California." He laughed and nodded, "You're probably right."

Later that day, my phone rang while I was helping Emmett with his paperwork. I went to my room. "Hello?" I asked. "Omigod! Elle! It's Kristine!" I smiled. Kristine has always been perky, yet she can kick your butt with her martial arts. "Hey, how is it going?"

"Great. Guess what?"

"I have no clue."

"I'm coming over to Boston for the grand opening of one of my father's studios." Did I mention that Kristine's father is Mr. Miyagi?

"Omigod! No way! When will be coming?"

"In a couple of days."

"I see you in couple of days then."

"See ya."

"Bye." I hung up.

I rushed out my room. "Emmett! Guess who is coming to Boston in a couple of days?"

He looked slightly annoyed. "Let me guess. It would either be your parents, one or more Delta Nu, or someone that is rich that you know." He raised an eyebrow at me while having a smirk. "No need to be rude," I said, "And it a Delta Nu. It is Kristine Miyagi to be exact." He seemed curious. "I have never met her." I knew he would know who she is. "Her dad is Mr. Miyagi." He nodded. "Well, I'll be happy to meet her." I started to leave the room. "Oh Elle, I know someone who is coming to Boston soon." I turned around. "My friend from high school, Kevin, who is a psychologist. He is coming over to start his own business." I smiled. "I'll be happy to meet him."

**Don't worry, there will be some more Elle/Emmett later. To explain Kristine's name: April Berry, who plays her, was told by the director to come up with a name for her character and she choose Kristine Miyagi because her dad kind of looks like Mr. Miyagi from **_**The Karate Kid.**_** All of the Delta Nu girls with the exception of Elle, Pilar, Margot, Kate, and Serena had to do it. Also, I started Spanish class and we had to pick a name and I choose Pilar! Please Review!**


	4. Friends, Kisses, and Flirting

**Update! Now in this chapter, we will meet Kristine and Kevin. There will be Elle/Emmett. I really enjoy reviews! **

A couple of days later, Emmett and I took a taxi to Logan International Airport. "Ok Elle, let's go over this, I'm going to the right to go to the flight from Chicago to pick up Kevin. You are going to the left to go to the flight from LA to pick up Kristine," Emmett was telling me, "We are going to meet back at the apartment after our friends check in at their hotels. They will stay at their hotels until we finish cleaning our apartment." I never understood why _I _had to clean up with him. His room and the kitchen was a mess, both were his fault. I will never trust him to cook again after he messed up my favorite dress when he tried to make hand-made pizza. "I got it," I said. "Good." Then, he did the most shocking thing: he kissed my check. Of course, he ran as fast as he could as soon as he did so. _Coward. _

I started to head left. I was really unprepared. I didn't tell Kristine what I was wearing and she didn't tell me what she was wearing, either. I didn't make a sign either! When, I got to where Kristine's plane was landing I checked my watch. It was noon, thirty minutes before her plane should land. "Hey Bruiser, are you ready to see Kristine again?" He barked. _Yep. She is awesome!_ "I know Bruiser, she is awesome." For some reason, Kristine has always been Bruiser's favorite Delta Nu, other than my-self, of course. Thirty minutes later, the plane arrived. Several people came out, all looking tan or utterly sunburned. My guess was that at least three-fourths came back from vacation. I couldn't see Kristine among any of them!

"Who, who is the girl with loyal friends and true?" I heard someone say. Then snaps.

"Who, who?" I snapped.

"Who, who has a bond as strong as crazy clue?" Snaps.

"Who, who?" I snapped, then turned. Omigod! It was Kristine.

"Who can sound the call and sisters all come through?"

"Who, who?"

"Delta Nu Nu, Delta Nu Nu. You are a Delta Nu."

"Delta Nu Nu, Delta Nu Nu. You are a Delta Nu!"

We hugged. She looked so different! She wasn't showing her well-toned stomach. She also wasn't wearing her well known short-shorts. Her halter top was teal, a color she never wore. Kristine was also wearing Bermuda shorts. Her raven black hair was in a ponytail, which was odd because she always wears it down. "Omigod! It is so good to see you again," she said, "Ali and I were so excited to see you again!" Ali was her red Shiba Inu. "Come on," I said, "Let's go get your bags."

After we got her bags, we got a taxi, and went to her hotel. She, of course, had a suite in a dog-friendly hotel. We caught up on gossip, like Kate has a new boyfriend and Margot got engaged. After a while I explained to her that I had to leave. She and I said our goodbyes and I went home.

"Shit, tomato sauce is hard to clean," I heard Emmett say as soon as I got in the door with Bruiser. "Nice to hear that you're cleaning up your mess," I said as soon as I got in the kitchen. It had only approved a little and he still had a long way to go. "Nice for you to finally come back, oh gossip queen. While you were gone, I cleaned my room." I grabbed a mop. The floor had flour, numerous pizza toppings, and muddy paw prints. "So," I said after a long time of silence, "how was Kevin?" He looked at me, "Fine." Then, since my heels and wet floors don't mix, I slipped. And landed on Emmett. "Ow," I heard him say. "Omigod Emmett, I'm so sorry," I said. I got off of him. He looked so funny! He was all wet and had numerous stains on his shirt. I started to laugh. I couldn't help myself! "Why are you laughing? You can be so strange sometimes, little Miss Woods comma Elle." That only made me laugh harder. "You look so funny!" Then, he started laughing. We started to look at each other, he leaned in and kissed me. It only lasted a second, though. "This never leaves this kitchen," he whispered. I nodded.

After we finished cleaning the kitchen, we talked about our plans, or lack there of. Then I came up with an idea. "I've got it!" He looked at me. "How about we all go out to dinner together at a nice restaurant?" He nodded as if he was thinking. "I think that could work." We both decided that we should both bring our friends over to the apartment to talk about my idea.

I went to Kristine's hotel suite to bring her over. She changed into a jean skirt and an olive green tank top with her hair down. She looked so pretty when she dressed simply! By the time she and I got to the apartment, Emmett was already back with Kevin. Kevin had light olive skin and Asian eyes with jet black hair. He was actually pretty regular sized. He was average height and average weight, but he looked very cute. My guess he was part Filipino and part Japanese. I was right. Emmett introduced me to Kevin, and I introduced Emmett to Kristine. Then, we introduced them to each other. Kristine was acting really shy, which is _so_ not like her. Kevin ran his fingers through his hair a lot, a typical sign when a boy likes a girl.

While Kevin and Kristine were talking, Emmett came over to me and whispered to me, "Do you want to tell them your idea, or should I?"

"I can do it." We walked over to them and I told them my plan. Both of them were cool with it. We all agreed on a very expensive restaurant, and Emmett planned to make the reservations. We also agreed to wear nice clothes for dinner. I grabbed one of my dresses out of my closet and left with Kristine.

When we got to her room, I knew I had to confront her. "You have a crush on Kevin don't you?" I asked. She croaked out, "What?" I knew she heard me. "You have a crush on Kevin don't you?" She blushed and finally admitted, "He is just so adorable! And, ya know he is doctor, a psyche doctor sure, but still a doctor. Did you know he is also a third degree black belt, like me?" Now she was getting super excited. "Ok, calm down. How about we get ready? What did you bring?"

**Longest chapter so far! What did you think? Please review! **


	5. Dinner, the Bend and Snap, and Shockers

**Omigod! I'm **_**so**_** sorry I haven't updated in the longest time, I'll have an explanation at the end of the chapter. So here is our new chapter and please review!**

"I only brought two dresses," Kristine said, "and here they are." She pulled two garment bags out of her suite's closet. She unzipped the bags. One dress was a beautiful crimson red. It had a deep v-neck, a-line bottom that flounced out, and it would totally accent all her curves. The other was a plum colored, v-neck (but not very low), and kimono sleeves. "Defiantly go with the red one," I said. "Really?" she asked, "You don't think I'll look _too_ desperate?" I shook my head no.

We both decided makeup first, hair second, clothes last. Her bathroom was so huge, considering it was a hotel in Boston. "So," Kristine said while putting on some blush, "What's with you and Emmett? Are you dating?" I was struck silent for once. I smiled and said, "It's really complicated. Sometimes I think we should, but it might ruin our friendship. He is so cute, but right now we are just friends," I looked down for a second, "but I want him and me to be more." She squealed. She grabbed my hand. "Oh, I knew it!" She let go of my hands, "Well, me and the other Delta Nu girls, of course." She finally gained some composure, "Well, I hope you two get together." Then, we burst out laughing.

After a while, we finally finished. And can I say that we looked fabulous? Because we totally did. My blonde hair was curled and down, my lips and cheeks were a light pink, and I had a pear-like color of eye shadow on. I had one of my best pink dresses on. Kristine even looked better than I did, which is hard for me to admit. Her dress accented all the right places, and it was a beautiful color on her. She had bright red lips with light makeup everywhere else. "Ready to go?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm ready," Kristine replied.

When we got to the restaurant, Emmett and Kevin were already there. "Hey," Emmett said after he came over to me, "How is everything going?" "Good," I said nervously. Why is Emmett making me nervous all of a sudden? A couple minutes passed until we heard, "Forrest, party of four, your table is ready." We followed the waitress to a round booth. After a couple of minutes of figuring out our seating arrangement, we finally got it. I had Kristine to my right, and Emmett to my left. Kevin was on Emmett's left.

We sat in silence for a few minutes other than asking what each other were getting. After the waitress came and took our order, we sat in silence until Kevin asked, "Elle, how did you figure every thing out for the Brooke Wyndham's trial?" I knew that would take a long answer to explain everything. "Well," I started, "I knew Brooke was innocent from the start of my internship because a Delta Nu would never murder anyone. Right Kristine," I said. Kristine nodded. "Then the perm issue and Nikos being gay totally brought everything together," I finished. "How did you figure out Nikos was gay?" Kevin asked. _Oh boy. _"The bend and snap," Kristine, Emmett, and I said in unison. "What's the bend and snap?" he asked. "I'm staying out of this one," Emmett said. "Do you want to tell him or should I?" I asked to Kristine. "Go ahead," she told me she said starting to laugh. "Ok," I started, "It is a move invented by UCLA cheerleaders to distract players on the opposing team." Then Kristine burst in, "But, it is supposed to have real world applications. Most UCLA girls know that the bend and snap is ninety-nine point nine percent effective on straight men." I hoped that he wouldn't want to see how it was done. I was not in the mood for attention. "How do you do the bend and snap?" Kevin asked. _Dang it. _ Emmett started laughing. I gave him my best glare. "Um, Kristine, why don't you demonstrate?" She shook her head, "I'm not doing it. How about you do it?" I really didn't want to do it. "How about we do rock paper scissors?" I said, "If you win, I'll do it. If I win, you'll do it. "If we tie, we'll both do it." She agreed. "Rock…. Paper… scissors." Both of us did paper. We scooted out of the booth. Emmett and Kevin's eyes were on us. "Ok. Five. Six. Seven. Eight." Then we did the bend and snap. When we looked around most of the men in the restaurant eyes were on us. There were a few men who could care less: one of the waiters and a couple of men who, let's face it, looked totally gay. Kristine and I got back into the booth. "Ok, that was seriously embarrassing," Kristine said blushing. "Sorry," Kevin said.

We finally were able to talk about less embarrassing subjects like high school, college, and our families (ok they were embarrassing, but at least this didn't involve the bend and snap). I found out that Kevin was from Indiana, but moved to Massachusetts in sixth grade where he befriended Emmett. He apparently does not like any of the Boston sports teams, especially the Patriots and Red Sox, so he was picked on. They called him really mean names like gay and worse. Kristine pointed out to him that Indiana doesn't have a MLB team, so why would he hate the Red Sox. He explained that he went to an Indians game in Ohio once. They were playing the Red Sox, he caught a foul ball, a Red Sox fan punched him in the face to get him to drop the ball, end of story. Emmett convinced Kristine and me to name every Delta Nu we knew who was one. We came to a list of over forty including our pledge class, my mom and her friends, and over a dozen celebrities.

When we started to eat, a noticed a person who looked familiar coming in, but he was too far away to tell who it was. Emmett whispered in my ear, "What are you looking at?" I gulped realizing who it was and said, "Callahan and there is some woman with him." The woman had to be over forty. She had gray hair and glasses and looked kind, but I could tell she was nervous. Emmett looked over to where I was looking. "The woman is his wife," he told me, "I've met her before. She is really sweet and I have no clue how she is married to a guy like Callahan." I saw him get up from his chair and pointing our way. "Shit," Emmett said, "He's coming this way." We ducked our heads and pretended to be really interested in our food. "Ah, dingy corduroy and legally blonde," I heard someone say. Emmett and I lifted our heads. Kevin and Kristine had their forks near their lips with their mouths opened. Callahan was right in front of us. "Well, isn't it some of my _favorite_ students," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "And are these your friends?" Kristine put down her fork and said, "Why do you want to know?" She gave him her most dangerously glare. I knew that glare. It usually means, _piss me off, I'll kick your ass._ Margot has been on the other side of that glare many a time. "Well, I just wanted to know," he said. "Why are you over here?" Emmett asked. "I'm just here to warn you that is you think you can start your own law firm without being like a shark, you will surely drown," Callahan said with a threatening tone. "You are just mad Brooke fired you, you lost the trial, and didn't get any of the money from the winning," I said. "You better watch yourself Miss Woods if you want don't want to get hurt," he said. Then he left. "Well, that was dramatic," Kevin said, "and that dude has some serious power issues."

After diner, Kevin and Kristine went off in the same cab because they are staying in the same hotel. "Well, I hope nothing happens tonight," Emmett said, "I don't want another surprise." We hopped into his car and headed into the apartment. When we got home everything was in order. Bruiser greeted us when we came in. "Hey Elle, how about we sit down, I want to tell you something," Emmett said. He led me over to the couch and we sat. "Elle, you really mean a lot to me. I like that we are friends, but I want to be more." I sat silent for the second time that night. It was just so shocking! "I know it was stupid to bring it up, I really don't want to hurt our friendship. I should just shut up." He started to leave. "Wait," I said. He turned. "I want to be more than friends too." He came over to me and kissed me.

**Don't worry, the story isn't complete, I think I'll go up to graduation. My explanation that I haven't written in a while: I've been busy. School is endless and I'm planning a trip to New York with my papaw. I'm going to see Wicked, The Little Mermaid, and The Lion King! Annaleigh Ashford is going to be Glinda when I go! Also good news: Marissa Jaret Winokur, the original Tracy Turnblad on Broadway, is going to be on Dancing with the Stars in March, so Vote for her! Also, please review!**


End file.
